nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Hail-Fire
The Hail-Fire is an upcoming electronic Nerf blaster that will be released on September 9, 2012Nerf Nation (2012-05-29). We have seen the.... Facebook.com. under the N-Strike Elite series. This blaster requires four AA batteries to operate. It will come packaged with four six dart clips and twenty-four Elite Darts. Details It will be a semi-automatic blaster that is a successor to the Vulcan EBF-25. This is a relatively small blaster. When released, the Hail-Fire will have the highest advertised ammo capacity of any stock Nerf blaster: 144 darts. The blaster features one long tactical rail on top of the blaster and a small one in front of the rotating ammo rack that is similar to the Stampede ECS. The jam door is located at the top front of the blaster and is a clear slide. The battery door is located at the top back of the firing handle. It is incompatible with shoulder stocks and barrel extensions. The carry handle, named the Advance Handle, is located at the front of the blaster and can be adjusted to two different locations on the black piece below the handle. Crank the handle back and forward to advance to the next clip. It features the use of a rotating ammo rack that can hold up to eight clips at a time. The rotating ammo rack will only be compatible with clips; drums are not compatible due to their large size. The official teaser video stated that the maximum capacity is 144 darts. If it was possible for the Hail-Fire to use drums, its advertised maximum capacity would have been much higher. Like the Rayven CS-18 and Nitron, the Hail-Fire features two triggers: the top being a firing trigger and bottom being the acceleration trigger. It does not seem to have any sort of manual priming mechanism. Capacity claims Despite advertising a capacity of 144 darts, the Hail-Fire only comes packaged with twenty-four; another four six dart clips will give the blaster a full stock capacity of forty-eight darts. This full stock capacity is achieved by purchasing the Hail-Fire Upgrade Kit. Because the Hail-Fire is compatible with other clips, using eight twelve dart clips will give a maximum of ninety-six darts and eight eighteen dart clips will give the total maximum capacity of 144 darts. The Nerfers Adult Fans of Nerf confirmed that the Hailfire could hold drums, but only 2 25 dart drums. Reloading and firing To reload the Hail-Fire, first turn off the blaster and pull the loaded clips out. Load up to six Elite Darts into each of the packaged six dart clips. Load up to eight clips into the blaster and turn the blaster back on. Hold down the acceleration trigger and pull the trigger to fire darts. Users may need to wait for the flywheels to charge up to maximum range and to maintain that range. Trivia *It appears that the Hail-Fire, like other Nerf N-Strike Elite blasters, also has the same N-Strike digital camouflage design. References Category:Nerf blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:N-Strike Elite products Category:Electronic blasters